Conquistando a mi hermano
by Pink Tornasol
Summary: Rin no sabía cómo iba aseguir tales pasos de esa lista que Miku le había dado... ¿Como conquistar a un chico en 10 pasos?, al menos para ella todos eran ridículos... Bien, todo sea por Len. Enamoraría a su propio hermano costara lo que costara. ¿Cómo reaccionará Len?. /Kagamincest sobre todo./ ¡Pasen a leer! :3 /Dejen reviews. Tal vez pase a ser M por contenido fuerte./


Pink Tornasol.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.

Yo solo lo uso como diversión.

Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**°°Conquistando a mi hermano.°°**

* * *

~ Capitulo 1 ~

**Enamorados.**

* * *

_Me gustan sus labios, su cara, sus ojos... Y es como decir que me gusto yo._

* * *

_Miku, estoy enferma, ven a mi casa por favor... _

_... **Mensaje**** Env**_**_iado_.**

...

...

...

..

.

Rin Kagamine se sentía patética.

**Completamente sola.**

Tener un hermano gemelo guapo, lindo, tierno, inteligente, adorable, especial, hermoso y... ¿Ya dije tierno?. En fin, Rin veía a Len como todo eso menos como a su hermano gemelo.

Rin no veía a su hermano como su hermano. Lo veía como alguien más, quería sentirlo como a alguien más... Y lo peor, **ansiaba, deseaba**, poder abrazarlo y besarlo como a alguien más. No como a su (jodido) hermano gemelo.

Tonta, y enferma. _El incesto no trae nada bueno, _es lo que diría una persona de buena ética y moral en su sano juicio y en sus cinco sentidos. Pero, ella de verdad quería tenerlo, abrazarlo y dormir con el en las noches, y entonces el la abrazaría de nuevo y... No, no, no, no. De nuevo estaba haciéndose fantasías con su (por ahora, ignorante) hermanito Len.

Tenía que pedir ayuda, ella estaba **mal**. ¿Qúe pensaría Len de ella si supiera que...

-Lo amo tanto...—Rin no se daba cuenta, pero su mente estaba tan ocupada que empezó a derramar lagrimas de dolor, sí, por que dolía, tal vez el nunca se fijaría en ella por loca, por enferma, por tener dentro una inmoralidad como lo era su amor incestuoso... No, Len le tendría asco.

-Rin, Miku te llama en la puerta y dice que... ¿Estás llorando?—Len se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermana con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, sin saber porqué supo que tenía que ver con él.—Rin, por Kami, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Te sientes mal?—Len se acercó a ella para abrazarla sentándola en sus piernas.

-N-no, no pasa nada Len, solo... comenzé a pensar cosas...—Rin se limpió las lágrimas y enseguida se puso roja al sentir las piernas de su hermano rozar las suyas, quería besarlo con tantas ganas... Dejó de verlo a los ojos por que ella sabía que sino.. no lo pensaría dos veces y lo besaría apasionadamente.

-Rin, no llores princesa, aqui tienes a tu hermanito Len, y tú sabes que si alguien te hace daño, puedes usar **mi **rododora.—Len sabía hacerla sonreír, esa pequeña frasesita habia hecho olvidar a Rin su dolor por un momento... Y entonces entró Miku al cuarto de la Kagamine.

-Oigan, es de muy mala educación dejar... etto... ¿Interrumpo algo?—La peliazul se quedó parada con expresión de sorpresa.

Rin y Len no se habían dado cuenta, pero Miku sí. Estaban en una situación comprometedora, Rin sentada en las piernas de Len mientras éste la agarraba por la cintura, y ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—Si quieren cierro la puerta, por mi no hay problema esperar unas horas más.—Miku pervetida, pero de mucha ayuda déjenme decirles.

-¡Ahh!, N-no Miku.—Len estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza—Las dejo solas.. Con permiso.—Y sin voltear a ver a Rin salió de la habitación.

Una vez solas, Miku cerró la puerta y miró seriamente a Rin.

-A ver Rin, ¿Me quieres explicar que significa el mensaje de "Estoy enferma"?, Yo te veo perfectamente bien, aunque tal vez tengas calentura por sentarte en el 'arma' de Len.—Miku si era mala cuando quería, hacer sonrojar a Rin era divertido, y no cualquiera la hacia ponerse roja.

-¿Pero qué dices Miku?!, ¡C-claro que no!, estoy enferma por que... etto...—Miró a Miku con preocupación.- Siéntate conmigo, quiero que me des un consejo y me digas qué puedo hacer..—

-Bien. Cuéntamelo todo.—Miku se sentó y... No esperaba _ese tipo _de enfermedad en Rin.

-Miku, ayúdame... Estoy enamorada de... Mi hermano, amo a Len.

* * *

Len estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión a muy bajo volumen. No es que sea un chismoso, pero de verdad quería saber que le pasaba a Rin. Su hermana ya no se acercaba a él desde hace.. como hace 6 meses. No lo golpeaba, y si podía, pasaban días en que no le dirigía la palabra. Salía a, según ella: "_tomar aire fresco, porque me siento algo mal_" decía Rin cuando eran más o menos las 4 de la tarde, como 3 veces a la semana. Se inventaba excusas para salir, no quería dormir con él, y hoy la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas... Su Rinsita, de la que llevaba enamorado 1 año. Sí, se sentía un asco, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Su amor, su Rin estaba mal... Y él sospechaba que tenía que ver con él. ¿Y si se enteró de sus sentimientos por ella?...

Porque a él lo **evitaba.**

Porque a él **ya no le dirigía la palabra.**

Porque a él lo **ignoraba.**

Solo a él.

Con Kaito, con Gackupo, con Mikuo, con todos ella se veía tan normal, se veía tan _ella. _Y con él se portaba fría, triste, distante.. Y él no hacía nada para evitarlo. Se sentía rechazado, su propia hermana estaba teniendo cambios sentimentales... ¿O será que fué por que le dijo que estaba más _gordita_? ¿O por que usó su blusa favorita como trapo de cocina?, ojalá no sea que se enteró de sus sentimientos...

Quién sabe, ni Miku sabe. Solo sabía que su hermanita, esa chica _tsundere _y mal hablada, esa que era tierna y dulce cuando quería, estaba perdiéndose en un abismo oscuro.

Rin estaba cambiando, y él no lo podía evitar.

-¿Qué?!—Escuchó un grito de Miku proveniente del cuarto de su hermana. Oh, ahora si, Miku **sabía **que le pasaba a su hermanita.

-Mejor veo Animal Planet.—Dijo Len en un parpadeo de aburrición. Ya luego le preguntaría a la Hatsune.

* * *

-Miku, baja la voz... Podría oírte...—

-Pe-pero, tú...—Miku parecía asustada, la expresión de asco no desaparecía de su cara...

...Y entonces Rin volvió a romper en llanto.

-Lo sabía, esto no está bien... Len pensará igual o peor que tú y...—Rin no se lo esperaba, pero Miku se tragó su 'asco' y abrazó a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas. La Kagamine sólo lloró más y le devolvió el abrazo sollozando aún más fuerte.

-Escucha, tal vez al principio la reacción de las personas sea mala, pero hay que verlo bien para que se den cuenta que no es tan malo como parece... Lo que tú sientes por Len es amor, Rin. Sea incestuoso o no, sigue siendo amor.—Miku separó el abrazo y miró con ternura a esa criatura que siempre había visto como a una hermanita menor.—No llores Rin, Len te debe de querer igual.—

-N-no, esto es pecado, si Len me viera de igual forma, el también pecaría y yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a él...—Rin seguía llorando, intentando controlar sus lágrimas sin éxito, mientras Miku, se daba cuenta que Rin, de verdad sentía mucho amor por Len Kagamine.

-Mira, yo te voy a ayudar, para eso soy tu amiga ¿No?—Le sonrió a la rubia mietras le levantaba el pulgar de forma positiva.

-Gracias Miku—Rin sonrió también dejando de llorar al ver una pequeña esperanza de tantos dias de soledad.

-¡Bien, mañana comienza tu conquista hacia el corazón de Len Kagamine!—Gritó Miku parándose y saltando sobre la cama de Rin, haciendo que las dos perdieran el equilibrio y se cayeran al suelo. Ovbiamente las dos muchachas rieron y se quedaron acostadas en el piso alfombrado de la rubia.

-Miku...—Habló por fin la niña del moño en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Dime Rin—Contestó la peliazul.

-¿A qué te referías a que mañana comienzo mi conquista hacia el corazón de Len? ¿No crees que lo que haremos es malo?.

-Claro que no. Ya te dije que sigue siendo amor. Y me refiero a que tengo una lista en mi casa para conquistar chicos—Miku le guiñó un ojo a Rin que la miraba perpleja—Te la prestaré y tu seguirás paso por paso para enamorar a tu querido Kagamine.—Miku se volteó hacia Rin y continuó.—Además, sospecho que Len también te quiere de esa forma Rin.

-Me gustaría mucho besarlo... Miku, me encantan sus labios... y su cara... su carita es hermosa.—Rin miraba su techo sonrojada, imaginando la cara de Len.

-Por dios Rin, es como decir que tú eres hermosa, jajaja—Miku tomó una de las manos de Rin en señal de apoyo y dijo—El que sean gemelos no les impide ser felices juntos si los dos lo quieren así. La gente siempre hablará, no importa el status social ni el dinero. Asi que ¡Ánimo Rin!, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda... Por cierto, ¿Quieres que le cuente a Meiko sobre esto?.

-Yo le diré cuando la vea, gracias Miku, en verdad lo aprecio.—Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de la Kagamine y su gesto fué devuelto.

-Bueno Rin, creo que mejor me iré; así que pon atención: ahorita irás y tratarás de ser lo más amable posible con Len, acercate a él y abrazalo, bésalo en la mejilla y duerme con él o vean peliculas, qué se yo. El punto es que tienes que ser _adorable_ para él. ¿Entiendes?—Miku hablaba mientras Rin le ponía atención.

-Bien, eso si puedo hacerlo—Contestó Rin sonriendo.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, Rin, dile esto a tu hermano tambien—Hatsune hablaba en forma de regaño—No dejen hablando solo a alguien en la puerta, es de mala educación.—Rin asintió y se sonrojo poquito. Ese Len era un maleducado.

-Claro Miku, vamos, te acompaño a la puerta.—Salieron y Rin estaba nerviosa.

* * *

-Hasta que por fin salen; mira Rin, están pasando a Kaito en la tele, su bufanda está mal puesta, y nadie se lo dice, Jajaja, pobre...

-Jajaja, pobre Kaito.—Se burló Rin a lo que Len se sorprendió. Pensó que su gemela lo iba a ignorar totalmente, y extrañado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Len.—Se despidió Miku—Rin, ya sabes qué hacer.—Hizo forma de V con los dedos.

-Claro Miku, adiós.—Rin cerró la puerta y... Al fin sola con Len.

...

...

...

..

.

-Etto... Len... ¿Qué vez?—Rin se sentó al lado de Len, muy, muy cerca de él.

-Ah-ahh, na-nada Rin, jeje, no están pasando nada bueno...—Len estaba extrañado, tenía tiempo que Rin no sentaba en aquel sofá. Y **menos **tan cerca de él.

-¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Qué quieres de cenar?—Rin comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por el pecho de Len, jugando inocentemente... Haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

-¡Ahhh!, ¿Qué tal si haces bolas de arroz?—Se paró rapidamente de aquel sillon, Rin estaba muy rara hoy, y de alguna manera, _le gustaba. —__¡Kami, ojalá Rin me tocara más!... ¡Len, que diablos piensas?!._

-Bueno, iré a hacer las bolas de arroz para mi hermanito hermoso—Enseguida Rin se acercó a su rostro y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Len, haciendo que éste se sonrojara bastante y ocultara su rostro con su cabello.

-Cla-claro Rin, si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación, bajo en un segundo.

-Sí Len. Te espero.—Le contestó la niña de sus sueños.

* * *

Ok, Rin estaba rarísima hoy, algo le hizo Miku que lo trata tan bien a él... ¿Qué sera?...

Deseaba poder abrazarla y besarla muy apasionadamente, tenerla para él. Un año entero deseándola no era placentero... Bueno, sí, pero sólo en sus sueños sus fantasías se hacían realidad...

Como a los 3 meses Rin despertó en él cosas que solo en internet y en Kaito encontraba respuestas, una vez el peilazul le había dicho que se había estado 'tocando' mientras pensaba en Miku, esa misma noche él llegó a su casa y empezó a hacer lo mismo pensando en su gemela. Primero se sintió decepcionado de sí mísmo; luego sintió una soledad terrible y un sentimiento de traición hacia Rin. Dos días despues descubrió en un libro de biología que eso se llamaba _masturbación, _y que no había nada de malo en llevarlo a cabo. Y fué asi como algunas veces, en su cuarto pensaba en su hermanita, viniédose en nombre de ella, por ella y para ella.

Ahorita mismo estaba excitado, quería salir, ir por ella y hacerle el amor... Pero su cariño y adoración por ella era más que su deseo, pensar que podía dañarla o asustarla le hacia controlarse. Reteniéndose en su cuarto dándose placer a sí mísmo imaginando a Rin cocinando para él en un traje de Maid muy sugerente.

Len se vino de nuevo... esta vez más intensamente sintiendo el beso de su hermana en su mejilla.

Kami-sama, quería que Rin estuviera con él ahí mismo...

¡Ahora!

-¡Ah-Ahhh!—Dios, que solo se sentía...

* * *

Rin y Len cenaron tranquilamente, platicaron como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos en todos estos meses y se fueron a dormir... Todo iba bien hasta que...

-Len, ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo?—Rin estaba en _su_ cama...

-S-sí Rin, buenas nonches entonces...—Kami...

Kami era ta malo con él.

* * *

**Continuará, por favor dejen reviews si les gustó.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Desvelados.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta pronto, Pink Tornasol.**


End file.
